


The Little Castiel

by weak4dweekes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: So this is what would happen if Supernatural was in The Little Mermaid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ariel!Cas  
> Eric!Dean  
> King Triton!Chuck  
> Ursula! Amara  
> Grimsby!Sam  
> Scuttle!Crowley  
> Flounder!Meg

The Sailors were singing as they pulled up the ships sails. The water was beautiful, full of dolphins splashing around. Then there was Dean, looking extatic to be on the water. He had this grin on his face that let everyone know he was happy to be there.

"Isn't this great?" Dean ran a hand through his sandy coloured hair. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face..." He sighed happily. "A perfect day to be at sea!"

Sam was doubled over, his face green with disgust. He always got sea sick. "Oh yes, delightful..." He leaned over the side of the boat and puked. Dean just snickered.

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Chuck must be in a friendly-type mood." One of the sailors spoke up, leaving Dean confused.

"King Chuck?" He raised an eyebrow.

A different sailor across the ship answered, but his voice was much more witch like, and just put him off. "Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." He smirked as he held up a dead fish.

"Merpeople! Dean, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." Sam blurted out, looking quite offended. He ran his hands through his amazing hair, and huffed. There was no questioning that he was overly stressed out.

The sailor swung the fish since he talked with his hands. "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He lost his grip and the fish flied back into the ocean. The sailors continued to sing. Dean just sighed, and dropped the topic.

~•~

The fish swam away fast. He traveled deep down to where there was a big gathering. Seahorses were giving out a speech as King Chuck dramatically entered, being pulled along by dolphins as he sat in his carriage, holding his golden trident. There was loud applause for him, and it died down as his second in command (Becky the  crab) followed in on her smaller carriage. 

When they finally got settled, Chuck turned to Becky and spoke up. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Becky."

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your children - they will be spectacular!" There was a pull in the water and she fell out of her shell. Not wanting to get any extra attention, she hoped back in but struggled.

"Yes, and especially my little Castiel."

"Yes, yes, he has the most beautiful voice... If only he'd show up for rehearsals once in a while..." She proceeded to podium and began to direct orchestra. Beautiful music started to play. Up on stage, giant shells opened, revealing all except for one of Chuck's children. They looked absolutely marvelous, and they sung along with the music.

"Ah, we are the children of Chuck! Great father who loves us and named us well: Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, Anna, Hester, Raphael. And then there is the youngest in his musical debut, our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you, to sing a song Becky wrote, his voice is like a bell,  
He is our sister, Cas-ti-" 

The last shell- the most beautiful one- opened. But Castiel, the beautiful merman with dark hair and bright blue eyes was not there. Everyone gasped, and Chuck was about to burst with anger. "CASTIEL!"

~•~

Castiel was swimming fast down to an abandoned ship, smiling. He was accompanied by his best friend, a flounder fish named Meg.

"Clarence! Wait for me."

"Hurry up!"

Meg desperately tried to swim faster. "You know I can't swim very fast."

Castiel ignored her, and pointed out at the shimmering ship. "There it is. Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah... sure... it- it's great. Now let's get outta here." Meg was teying not to shake with fear

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?"

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err...it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." She coughed unconvincingly.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks." His slim body easily fit through a porthole that led inside.

"Okay- you go. I'll stay and- what!? Sharks!?" Meg tried to fit through porthole, since she was scared. But her chubby fish body got stuck. "Help!"

"Oh, Meg." Castiel chuckled and helped her through.

"Do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Just as she asked, a shark pased outside but it went unnoticed.  
   
"Don't be such a guppy, Meg."

"I'm not a guppy." She pouted but them smiled  
"This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" She kept swimming until she saw something that was extra scary. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!! A!!" She saw a skull, and crashed into a pillar, causing it to cave in. She swam away frantically, and knocked into Castiel.

"Oh, are you okay?" Castiel asked, wearily.

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay- Ca- Castiel..."

"Shhh!" He swam foreward, and saw a silver fork laying on a beam. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Wow, cool... Er... What is it?"

"I don't know, but I bet Crowley will." He put the thing in the man purse he had full of little random knickknacks he found.

Outside there was noise, that was making Meg uneasy. Castiel was distracted by a smoking pipe, and started talking to himself. He was completely ignoring Meg till the fish screamed again.

"Will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." Little did he know that a shark had come up behind the fish. The shark started to snap, but Castiel grabbed up his friend and pushed her through the porthole, and swam after. The shark tried to but hit his head, which probably caused a huge headache. They went up on the surface, where Crowley, the bird, was sitting, looking through a little telescope.

"Crowley! Look what we found!" He excitedly handes over the silver object.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." He picked it up. "Look at this. Wow-this is special-this is very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?" He asked kinda shyly.

"It's a dinglehopper!" The bird smiled proudly. "Humans use these little babies...to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay!" His little bit of hair was all messed up on the top of his head. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!"

"A dinglehopper!" He smiled. "What about this one?" He held out the little smoking pipe. 

"Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." Both Castiel and Meg gasped. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." He blew into it, but seaweed popped out the other end.

Castiel had a sudden thought and his heart started racing. "Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!"

"The concert was today?" Meg asked with wide eyes.

Castiel nodded. "I'm sorry- I gotta go. Thank you Crowley." He waved and swam off.


	2. Chapter 2

Amara was sitting, watching a projection of Castiel swimming home. "Yeeeeeees, hurry home, prince. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Ezekiel! Gadreel! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little son of his. He may be the key to Chuck's undoing..."

~•~

Chuck rubbed his face. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young man."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -"

"As a result of your careless behaviour-"

Becky cut him off. "Careless and reckless behaviour!"

"- the entire celebration was, er -"

She did it again. "Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

Chuck just shot a look st Becky, kinda mad that she kept cutting him off.

Meg whimpered. 'But it wasn't his fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -"

"Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Chuck beamed.

Castiel felt like he was a mere 3 years old, being yelled at like this. "Nothing happend."

"Oh, Castiel, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!"

"Dad, they're not barbarians!" He protested.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest son snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore!" He clenched his fists by his sides.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen -"

"Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?"

Castiel nodded, and left, weeping quietly.

"Hm! Teenagers...They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Becky just sighed and looked up at the king.

"Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on him?" Chuck asked quietly.

"Definitely not! Why, if Castiel was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this 'flitting to the surface' and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep him under tight control." Becky was trying to make up for the performance.

"You're absolutely right, Becky. Castiel needs constant supervision" Chuck smirked.

"Constant," Becky agreed.

"Someone to watch over him - to keep him out of trouble."

"All the time-"

"And YOU are just the crab to do it!" Chuck exclaimed.

~•~

B

ecky frantically scattered away. "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." She came across Castiel and Meg sneaking off and followed quietly. "Hmm? What is that bou up to?" She barely made it into the cave they swam into when she saw it. A whole cave- a magnificent collection of things Castiel had collected over the years. Becky hsd mixed emotions. It was beautiful, but not right... It was human stuff.

Castiel was swimming around, kind of sadly as he sung- while looking at all of his things.

"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy  
The boy who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure, he's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
Whad'ya call 'em?  
oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
What's that word again?street  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world  
What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand  
And ready to know what the people know   
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word?  
burn?  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world" 

He sighed as he settled down at the bottom of the cave. The only problem was that Becky had gotten into something and was making a loud clattering noise. "Becky!?"

"Castiel - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?" She looked around with wide eyes.

"It -it's just my - collection." He smiled as his gentle fingers picked up the pipe.

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-" Meg cut her off

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?!"

"Oh, please, Becky, he would never understand..." Castiel pleaded.

"Castiel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink."

There was a shadow; a ship had passed overhead. The merman looked up at it. "What do you suppose?" He started swimming up towards the ship with Meg.

"Castiel! CASTIEL!" Becky tried to stop him but he ignored her.

Up on the surface, fireworks were going off. All the humans were having fun, dancing and looking at the fireworks. And the beautiful stars. He held onto the side of the ship and watched them carefully. He jumped, onlu slightly, when Meg and Becky popped up beside him to watch. He suddenly got distracted by a human, he had the most beautiful green eyes. Becky was yelling at him, but he was in a trance. He didnt realize what was going on. A golden colored dog ran up and started licking him, he quickly dropped from sight- his heart beating fast- afraid that he had been spotted.

~•~

Dean whistled. "Riot, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Riot? Good boy. Jesus christ I hate dogs. I can't believe Sam got you." He chuckled. He took the dog back to the main deck where he wouldn't get into anything. Castiel popped back up, but only in time for that bird, Crowley, to come to him.

"Quite a show, huh?"

"Crowley, be quiet! They'll hear you."

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Crowley spoke proudly, but Castiel just grabbed his beak to keep him quiet.

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he? I know its wrong to like the same gender and extra wrong to like a human of the same gender... But he's beautiful." 

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." Crowley stated, but was looking at the dog.

"Not that one you assbutt! The tall one with the green eyes..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Dean with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present."

"Ah, Sammy - y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Dean walked over and ruffled his brothers hair.

"I know. But happy birthday, Dean!" He pulled a piece of fabric and a large, gaudy statue of Dean is revealed. Dean wasn't too pleased. It made him pretty uncomfortable. "This is going to be outside of the castle when you become King!"

"Gee, Sam. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'..."

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but..."

"Come on, sam! Don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you? I know you were nice and tried to set me up, but noooo." He sighed.

"Oh, Dean, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Sam smiled at him.

"Well, h- she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet." It was so wrong of him, but he had taken more of a liking to the males... He was meaning to tell someone- but never got around to it. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked up at the sky. Sam was going to question him, but he just stopped.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind. The sky seemed to split open as thunder roared and lighting started to strike down. The sailors tried to secure the riggings, but the ship went right into the storm. There were now rocks ahead that they had never seen before, and the ship lost control as the violent sea thrashed it. Lightning even struck, setting fire to the ship. The ship crashed into the rocks as the storm continued on. The fire was getting more heated. The impact threw almost everyone off. Riot went to save Sammy, and Dean did the same. He tried to rescue every single crew member. He always put everyone before himself. That would cost him. He got knocked unconscious and started to sink in the water.

~•~

Castiel saw the beautiful human and immediately grabbed his unconscious body. He drug him up onto the next beach and stayed beside him, admiring his freckles and the way his lips were slightly parted. Crowley broke his focus however. "Is he dead? Surely not..." He walked over and put his ear to the human's foot. "I hear a heartbeat!"

Castiel smiled. "He's so beautiful..." He started to sing softly as he admired him as a whole. The moment didn't last long. He swam away quickly when he saw another human approach. It was Sammy and he gently slapped Dean. Dean sat up quickly and muttered 'bitch.'

Sam responded with a 'jerk' and a grin. "But you scared me to death! I thought you were dead!"

"Well hello to you too... Sammy I swear to christ... The most beautiful man- I mean... Lady rescued me! He- she had the most amazing voice!"

"I think you swallowed too much seawater... Let's go Dean."

~•~

Castiel was sitting on a rock just off shore with Meg and Becky, and he heard everything. Dean was a beautiful name.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. Thats only so i will stay in one piece." Becky almost growled. Well however crabs growl...

Castiel was still staring off as the two humans walked  off the beach. Gadreel and Ezekiel were watching them from below, and sending their sighting back to Amara. She was watching them on her crystal ball, laughing evilly. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! His daddy'll LOVE that. King Chuck's headstrong, lovesick boy would make a charming addition to my little garden." She smirked and looked over to her shriveled up mermaids that looked like a raisin/seaweed hybrid.

~•~

Back at home, Castiel's siblings were driving him nuts. He was singing to himself, but no one would leave him alone. It was until Gabriel brought something up when he was talking to his father. 

"Why is he like this?" Chuck asked quietly.

"Father, isn't it obvious? Cassie is in love!"

Castiel was singing even more, and stared playing the 'he loves me- he loves me not game.'"I gotta see him again - tonight! Crowley knows where he lives."

"Castiel - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Becky sighed.

"I'll swim up to his castle. Then Meg will splash around to get his attention, and then with-"

"Down HERE is your home! Castiel - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." She started singing the song 'under the sea.' She made the biggest little showcase, but found that the merman was gone. He had swam away when she wasn't looking.

Chuck had called Becky in to see if he knew who his son was in love with. "Who could the lucky mermaid be?" He thought to himself. "Yes? Your Majesty, you called me in?"

"Now, Becky, I'm concerned about Castiel. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Peculiar?"

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself. You haven't noticed, hmm?" Chuck tapped his cheek and furrowed his eyebrows. "I know you've been keeping something from me... Something about Castiel."

"A-about Castiel?"

"Him and love..." Chuck looked straight into her eyes.

Becky froze up and just blurted out what came to her mind. "I tried to stop him, sir. Hse wouldn't listen. I told him to stay away from humans-they are bad, they are trouble, they-"

Chuck's eyes widened. "Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?"

"Humans? Ho ho ho ho... Who said anything about humans?"

~•~

Castiel swam back into his cave, following Meg. "Just tell me what all this is about?"

"No its a surprise!" She led him in there with a smirk on her face. Inside, there was a statue of Dean. It had fallen overboard during the storm and Meg and some of her fish friends had gotten it and put it in the cave. When Castiel saw it, his eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

"Oh, Meg! You're the best! it looks just like him. It even has his eyes." He grabbed the statue's shoulders and spoke to it. "Why, Dean, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden..." He giggled like a little girl.

Becky had known about the cave, and brought Chuck to see... It was a mess. Chuck swam in just in time to see his son with that statue.

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Chuck spoke up, crossing his arms. Castiel turned around, scared. "I am king so you have to obey... This is nonsense Castiel! A boy. Let alone a human!"

"But daddy!"

"Is it true that you rescued a human?"

"Yes sir... I had to."

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Castiel, you know that! Everyone knows that! You can't break the rules for something so wrong!"

"He would have died..." Castiel whimpered.

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him." Castiel didnt knoe him either. But he knew he was different.

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling."

Castiel almost screamed from frustration. "Daddy, I love him!"

"No...Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid! So help me Castiel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it!" He started blasting all of his artifacts with his trident, blowing them to bits. Castiel screamed and begged him to stop, but he didn't. Everything, including the statue, ended up destroyed. He felt broken. He was falling for this human boy- not only because he was beautiful... But because he had a nice personality. Yes, he was moody... But he seemed perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

"That poor child..." Ezekiel mumbled. "He's got a serious problem."

Gadreel agreed with him. "Only if there was something we could do... I feel bad, even it is illegal."

"But there is something!" They started swimming to th weeping merman. But Castiel had no idea who they were and it was spooky. The eels lookd vicious.

"Who are you?" 

"Don't be scared. We represent someone who can help you. Someone that could make all your dreams come true. Just imagine... You and your prince. Together forever."

Castiel's eyes widened. "I don't understand..."

"Amara has great powers!" Gadreel smirked.

"The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"It was only a suggestion. Suit yourself." Ezekiel ended up flicking pieces of the statue around as he was swimming away. Castiel looked at the pieces of the statue and felt so torn.

"Wait!"

~•~

"Poor Clarence..." Meg sniffed.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Becky sighed, and saw the merman pass. "Hey, where are you off to? With those eels?"

"I'm going to go see Amara."

"No! She's a monster!" Becky gasped. "You can't go!"

"Why dont you go tell my father? You're good at doing that." He growled at the crab. The eels were getting impatient and just started to drag him away.

"This way..." They led her into a garden of souls... These shriveled up little things...

"Come in. Come in, my child." Amara was inviting for a sea witch. "We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing. . . . Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself. And then of course you're going to have to turn him gay as well..." She snickered.

"You can do that?"

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." She started singing.   
"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True? Yes  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
Pathetic  
Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the boy  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do  
Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls"

"Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a merman, and - you belong to me." She had an evil smirk twisted on her face. There was no way Castiel would get prince Dean to fall in love with him. He was male.

Becky showed up and tried to  protest but she was silenced by the eels.

"Do we have a deal, Castiel?"

The merman bit his lip, nervously. He hesitated and twiddled his fingers. "If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again."

"That's right... But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know. I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is...your voice."

"My voice!?"

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip." Amara always had this sick way of cheating people.

"But without my voice, how can I-" He got cut off.

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!"

"He won't fall in love with someone who can't speak... Let alone a boy... This is crazy."

The witch started to sing once again. "The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man  
Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Ezekiel, Gadreel, now I've got him, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul."

She had Castiel tied up in some magical binding, and she laughed evilly as she watched him sign the contract.

"Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.  
Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
La voce to me!  
Now...sing!"

Castiel started to sing a note, a very high one. And he sustained it. It created a yellow streak that Amara was capturing in this shell necklace... She kept laughing as magical forces ripped the voice out of Castiel, and turned his tail into legs and drug him up to the shore.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well look what the catfish dragged in!" Crowley smiled down at Castiel who was admiring his new legs. "Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll-"

"HE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! He traded his voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man!" Becky yelled, making Crowley feel stupid.

"Castiel been turned into a human. He's gotta make the prince fall in love with him, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss him..." Meg was shaky and kind of upset... But she'd always support her friend.

He tried to get up a few times, but ended up falling and just started playing with his toes. He had this grin on his face as he did so. After a minute or two he got up again, and shakily tried to walk.

"And he's only got three days. Just look at him. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what his father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what his father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done the minute-" Castiel grabbed Becky, shaking his head as if to shush her. "And don't you shake your head at me, young man. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be...just be...just be miserable for the rest of your life.... All right, all right... I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be."

~•~

Riot, Sam's dog, was sniffing around on the beach. He had taken a peculiar liking to Dean, so decided to follow him out here. But then he smelled this wonderful creature and got excited.

"Riot? What is it buddy?"

The dog saw the unclothed human walking up from the water shakily, and he ran over to him. He ended up chasing him up onto a rock. Castiel was scared and that's the only way he could get away from the dog.

"Riot... Quiet Riot! What's gotten into you fella?" He leaned over to pet the dog and then he saw Castiel on top of the rock. "Oh I see... Are you okay, sir? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really.... You seem very familiar to me. Have we met? We have met?" He scratched at his neck and closed his eyes trying not to sound awkward. "Y-you're the one that saved me... W-what's your name?"

Castiel tried to mouth out his name but nothing happened.

"What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?"

He shook his head with a frown.

Dean's mood changed. "Oh then you can't be who I thought you were... The person that saved me had the most beautiful singing voice. I don't even know if it was a man or a woman, but it was beautiful. You have their eyes..."

He tried to spell some things out with his hands, but it just confused everyone more.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

He tried to stand up to get off the rock but ended up falling into the strong prince's arms. He was blushing darkly.

"Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something." He put the man down and tried not to stare at his beautiful body. He had semi-wide shoulders and the bluest eyes... Most amazing raven black hair. He was toned and tanned. This was the beautiful person that saved him. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on...Come on, you'll be okay." He draped his jacket around his shoulders so he wouldn't get cold, and tied some cloth hr found on the beach around his waist so no one would look at his parts.

Dean had told Sammy about the encounter and how he was going to help the strange man, but was still looking for the thing that saved him. He decided to call it a girl so there would be less trouble. He was gonna find this singing creature! But for now he had to focus on his new mute friend.

"Oh, Dean, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -"

"I'm tellin' you, Sam, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her."

Castiel was led out by one of the servant ladies. He was wearing a suit and had an elegant trenchcoat wrapped around his shoulders. Dean thought his heart was going to stop. He was beautiful. He licked his lips and his mouth was suddenly dry.

"Whoa. You clean up nice." Sam chuckled when he saw him.

Dean didn't even bother to hide how kinda gay he was. "You look wonderful."

Sam helped him sit down and start eating. There was silver wear set out as well. Castiel's eyes lit up and he grabbed the 'fork' and started to comb his hair. Hr got a couple weird looks and he grew embarrassed. But then he saw a pipe and decided to test it out as well... To see if it really made music. He blew on it and the contents flew out and onto Sam.

The prince just laughed and he couldn't stop laughing. Sammy was disgusted and wiped his face. But he was happy to see that his brother was smiling. He hadn't seen his brother smile in weeks. 

"You know, Dean,  perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Sammy suggested.

Dean wasn't paying attention. He  was staring at the man's eyes. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. Get your mind-" 

"Hey stop!" Dean frowned.

Castiel quickly  gasped and helped Becky hide. The dumb crab was in there food!

"Its not a bad idea if he wants a tour... Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Dean asked with a smile. Castiel nodded vigorously.

~•~

Castiel was standing over a balcony, watching Dean, Sam, and Riot play. He got embarassd when Dean looked up and waved at him. So he went back inside. Becky decided to scramble out of hiding and give a lecture. Castiel ended up falling asleep through it. It was something boring about the kiss... Probably wasn't a big deal.


	6. Chapter 6

"Any sign of them?" Chuck rubbed his face.

"No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your son - or Becky." The seahorse was really nervous. It hoped that the sea king wouldn't go off.

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until he's safe at home!"

"Yes sire!" The seahorse swam

~•~

Dean showed Castiel around the kingdom. Making sure they stayed close so the boy wouldn't get lost. Despite Dean not even knowing the boy's name, he connected with him. Just by how they walked around and interacted without words. Becky, Meg, and Crowley watched them from afar. It was frustrating all of them that  Dean hadn't puckered up yet. But it wouldn't be easy since they were both males...

Dean was a closeted bisexual and no one knew. Castiel was homosexual, but only his friends knew. They didn't care however. Love at first sight is almost impossible. Dean found himself falling for the mute boy, but didn't know his name or if he was interested in boys... So he was hopeless.

They ended up wanting to explore the lake by sunset. That meant they had 24 hours to kiss. 24 hours before Castiel became a merman again. Dean was admiring him as they went down stream  in the rowboat, and he thought he was crazy as he stared at the strangers blue eyes... He still didn't have a name to put to him. But god he was beautiful.

Overhead in a tree, Crowley was holding Meg and was overlooking what was happening.

"Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing!" Meg kept complaining.

"Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." He dropped Meg into the water and she ended up beside Becky. They watched as Crowley flew over the boat, despteratly trying to sing but it was just squeaking.

Apparently Dean thought it was bad too because he just chuckled. "Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." He nudged Castiel playfully and the both of them laughed. But Castiel had a blush on his face just from the simple touch.

"Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . Strings. . .  Winds. . . Words. . . " Becky cleared her throat before she started to sing. "There you see him. Sitting there across the way. He don't got a lot to say. But there's something about him. And you don't know why. But you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the boy."

Dean's eyes widened when heard it... and silently agreed. "Did you hear that?"

Castiel shrugged with an even darker blush and decided to just look down.

"Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do. Possible he wants you too. There is one way to ask him. It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the boy."

Dean stopped thinking and just stared at Castiel the whole time that he heard the singing. He focused on his eyes and then his lips.

"My oh my. Look like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the boy? Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the boy."

Dean bit his lip. "You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Max?" Castiel shook his head. "O.K., no." Dean chuckled. "How 'bout - Derek? Robert?"

Becky decided to whisper it and it made Dean jump. "Castiel. His name is Castiel."

The prince just trusted his gut with that. Wether it have been fate or a ghost that told him. "Castiel?" The other boy nodded. "Hmm... Castiel. That's a pretty name. But can I call you Cas?"

Cas nodded with a smile and then Becky started singing again. "Now's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy you better do it soon. No time will be better  
He don't say a word. And he won't say a word. Until you kiss the boy.  
Don't be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the boy."

Dean looked up at the sky and saw how beautiful it was. He scooted closer and took ahold of Cas's hand and showed him.

"Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how. You want to kiss the boy. Float along. And listen to the song. The song say kiss the boy. The music play. Do what the music say. You got to kiss the boy. You've got to kiss the boy.  You wanna kiss the boy. You've gotta kiss the boy. Go on and kiss the boy."

They finally pealed their eyes away from the sky and looked at each other. They were barely an inch away from each other. Cas thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he licked his lips, trying to give the hint. He was too shy to make the first move. He wanted Dean to. But he didn't k ow how to tell him.

Dean wanted to kiss him too. It was a very steong and scary urge. Yes, he'd kissed other people before. He'd gone all the way with so many strangers. But something about Castiel wanted him to cherish it. But just as he leaned in to do it, their boat got tipped over.

Ezekiel and Gadreel had been spying for Amara. It was supposedly a fair deal between Cas and the sea witch, but with her minions watching, there was no doubt that Cas would be one of her shriveled up souls by the end of this. The eels felt so proud of themselves as they swam away from the two who were trying to swim to shore. Dean was fumbling for words, trying to apologize. He was sorry for it all. He didn't know why the boat tipped but he assumed it was his fault...


	7. Chapter 7

"Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, he's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing him by sunset for sure. Well, it's time I took matters into my own tentacles! Chuck's son will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" The sea witch first applauded her eels, and then started laughing manically as she turned into a human... But had Castiel's voice.

~•~

Sam approached his bother, who was playing his flute on the beach. "Dean, if I may say, far better than any dream gi, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. Even though he's a boy, it'll make do-" Sam stopped as both he and Dean had gotten distracted. There was a man, singing, but only with Castiel's voice! Amara herself had casted a spell. She called herself Garth in this new form. Not very pretty, but an angelic voice...

"It's not a dream girl Sammy...  It's him. It's always been him!"

~•~

Crowley had flown into Castiel's room, overly excited. "Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Becky looked very confused. As far as she could remember, nothing had happened the night before...

"Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!"

Castiel gasped and got up, without taking his pajamas off. He ran down only to find Dean and thus strange man who called himself Garth... And they were holding hands and sitting awfully close. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Well, uh - err, Dean. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery man of yours does - in fact exist. And - and he is lovely. Congratulations, my dear." Sam gave his older brother a shy smile.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Dean said in a stern matter-of-fact tone that made Cas melt even more. He was just watching it all play out... Pretending he was the man beside Dean. It's funny what love can make you do. "This afternoon, Sammy. The wedding ship departs at sunset." The prince had the sexiest smirk on his face.

His brother just sighed. "These things take time... But as you wish I suppose."

~•~

Castiel sat, crying on a peer as he watched the wedding ship float away.  Dean and Garth were on it. The both of them were so much prettier than Castiel, so he got why Dean picked Garth instead... It was the fact that he knew Garth had the same voice that Castiel used to have that scared him... It was too fishy.

Garth was sitting in front of a mirror, prepping 'himself' before the wedding. "What a lovely little groom I'll make, my dear I'll look divine things are working out according to my ultimate design Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!"

Too bad Crowley was spying. He saw when Garth looked in the mirror... His true reflection showed that he was really a she! He was really Amara! So he ran out to tell Castiel and Meg. "I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and he was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE! I SAW IT!"

"Are you sure about this?" Meg asked quietly.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important..." Crowley chuckled.

Castiel panicked where he was sitting on the pier and watching the boat go. So he jumped into the water.

~•~

Meg was pulling Castiel to the boat while the priest was talking. "Don't worry Castiel. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there."

"Yes, um, do you Dean, take Garth, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?"

Dean was under a spell. "I do."

"Eh, and do you..."

Birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos and making Amara scream.

"Then by the power inves-"

"Get away from me you slimy little- Oh, why you little- " Amara started screaming again. But in the struggle of the animals, Castiel had gotten onto the ship and grabbed the shell necklace containing his voice. He broke it and let the voice come back to him. Eric snapped out of the spell- only because of Castiel's voice.

"Castiel?"

"D-dean..."

"You - you can talk. You're the one." Dean whispered and stared at him.

"Dean, get away from him!" Amara yelled.

"It - it was you all the time."

"I wanted to tell you." Castiel sighed.

Dean ran over, trying to hug him. And the sun was setting. It was day three. And just as he leaned in to kiss him -making everyone gasp- Castiel transformed back into a mermaid.

"You're too late!" Amara went back into her sea-witch-self. She threw them over the edge and set fire to the ship.

Chuck came out of nowhere, trying to stop her. She was trying to take his son. Castiel was now Amara's...  Cas was apologizing and screaming but it wasn't working. And even when Chuck attacked, nothing worked. And while they were fighting over this contract, Dean was trying to row away. Sam was so confuses and tried to stop him because it was dangerous.

"I lost him once! I CAN NOT LOSE HIM AGAIN!" Dean yelled.

Amara had withered Chuck, leaving Castiel pretty much helpless. But Dean found a harpoon and stabbed Amara with it. That made her get even angrier.

"Dean! You have to go!"

"I'm not, Cas. I'm not." He pulled him close, not caring he was a merman.

"You pitiful fools!" Amara laughed as she grew to be the size of a full sized monster.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power! So much to true love!" 

Dean jumped on the broken ship and steered it just as Amara tried to strike Castiel. The ship ran straight into Amara and killed her in the most horrible way. With her dead, it broke the contract. The triton fell back to Chuck and he saved the rest of the souls Amara had taken.

Castiel was human again and swam up with Dean.

The next day, on a different ship, they were married. Because they genuinely loved each other. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
